When I Apologise, Will You Listen?
by Pandora95
Summary: When Alfred screws up big time, it'll take something big for Arthur to forgive him. And so that's how he ended up singing on a table, despite Arthur's protests, begging for forgiveness from the one he loves. Will it work? Well if he meant it... USUK, please enjoy!


**Hi guys! This is my first Hetalia story. I think it's a little bit cheesy, but I came up with this idea quickly and I had to type it up…The characters are probably very OCC and they're not countries in this fic. I'm really sorry if it sucks…but please enjoy!**

**(Edit: Thank you so much to alonesong for pointing out my mistake to me, I really appreciate it. It has now been corrected. I apologise for making such stupid mistakes I really have no excuse. Thank you!)**

**When I Apologise, Will You Listen?**

* * *

Arthur sat on his sofa, his arms and legs crossed. His brow was furrowed as he glared at Alfred sat on another sofa in front of him. Alfred sat a little uncomfortably, unsure of what to do with his hands. Nervously he pushed his glasses up his nose and cleared his throat.

"So dude…" He said trying not to look at Arthur.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "This time, you have gone too far Alfred." He said simply.

"Iggy-"

"Don't call me that you git!" He snapped. His tone was harsher than usual and it even made the hyperactive American shrink in his seat. After all Alfred knew he was in the wrong, he knew that this time he'd gone too far indeed.

"Arthur" Alfred tried again. "I'm really sorry about what happened."

"I don't think a simple apology will be sufficient this time Alfred."

"But I really am sorry! I swear!" Alfred protested nearly jumping to his feet.

"Somehow I have a hard time believing you." Arthur shook his head.

"Look Igg-Arthur." Alfred corrected himself. "I was just kidding with Francis! All the things I said, I was just joking!"

"Joking at my expense" Arthur stated. It shut Alfred up. After all, Arthur was right. He might have been joking about Arthur's cooking skills, and eyebrows, and…lack of friends…and lack of charisma…and genuinely being annoying…but it didn't change the fact that he still said all those things. And now Arthur didn't believe him that he didn't mean them.

For a while Arthur continued to glare at Alfred, but then sighed and his expression softened. Now, he looked sad and somewhat tired. "Why do you hate me this much?"

Alfred blinked a few times surprised. "What?"

"After everything we've been through together, why do you insist on hating me?"

"Iggy, I don't hate you!" Alfred's eyes opened wide and this time he did get up from the sofa. "There is no way I could ever hate you! I swear on my life that I was just joking!"

A soft smile made Arthur's lip twitch, but it disappeared quicker than it appeared. "I don't trust you Alfred." He shook his head.

"No, you have to believe me! I…I didn't mean for you to hear!"

"And that makes it okay!?"

Alfred thought about what he just said. "No, it's not okay. Nothing I said was okay" Arthur didn't say anything. He just looked at Alfred. "I can't expect you to forgive me this instant, but I'm sure as hell gonna show you just how sorry I am!"

He jumped on the table in-between the two sofas and faced Arthur, who now looked at him shocked more than anything else. He even ignored the tea pot that crushed to the floor in the process.

"What…what are you doing?" Arthur asked uncertainly.

"Apologising to you, hero style!" Alfred replied and grinned.

"What does that even mean?" Arthur still wore a shocked expression. In all honesty, he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

Alfred grinned again before Arthur got his answer.

"Maybe I was stupid, for telling you goodbye,

Maybe I was wrong for trying to pick a fight,"

"Oh bloody hell…" Arthur groaned and placed his hand on his forehead. He didn't expect Alfred to start singing…

"I know that I have issues" Alfred carried on with that grin still plastered on his face:

"But you're pretty messed up too!

Either way I found out, I'm nothing without you

Cuz we belong together now, yeah

Forever united somehow, yeah

You got a piece of me

And honestly,

My life, would suck without you!"

"Are you done now?" Arthur asked hopeful.

"Totally!" Alfred said. "So, what do you think?"

"It was terrible, awful, just…awful."

"So that song, didn't work huh?" Alfred asked clicking his tongue. Before Arthur could ask what he meant, the torture started again:

"It might have appeared to go unnoticed

But I've got it all here in my heart

I want you to know the truth, of course I know it

I would be nothing without you

Did you ever know that you're my hero?

And everything I would like to be?

I can fly higher than an eagle

'Cause you are the wind beneath my wings."

Arthur groaned loudly. "That was even worse, you murdered that song. And you can't fly."

"Tough crowd tonight" Alfred said jokingly, but Arthur didn't find it amusing at all.

"It's stupid, you don't mean what you sing, so what's the point? I'll forget about what happened today, just please don't sing again."

Alfred jumped down from the table, dangerously close to Arthur's face. "You think I don't mean what I sing?"

"Don't…don't stand so close to me you git!" Arthur's cheeks turned bright red, but he made no effort to push Alfred away from him.

"Iggy, listen carefully, I meant every word of those songs. Even this one;" Alfred took a deep breath, and sang in a softer, quieter voice. The song was only for Arthur's ears after all:

"It brings out the worst in me

When you're not around

I miss the sound of your voice

The silence seems so loud

'Cause there's no one else

Since I found you

I know it's been so hard

You should know

If I die tomorrow

As the minutes fade away

I can't remember

Have I said all I can say?

You're my everything

You make me feel so alive"

This time Arthur didn't comment. He's blush deepened and he took a shuddering breath.

"Was it good enough this time?" Alfred grinned seeing the impact he had on Arthur.

"Did…did you really mean that?" He asked wanting to get closer to Alfred. It took all his will not to pull the man in front of him into a tight embrace and kiss him again and again and…

"I already told you I did, you really are my everything. Please forget what I said to Francis, it wasn't true. I'm telling you the truth now, I love you and I want you to be mine. Can you forgive me?"

Arthur took another shuddering breath. "Yes, I can forgive you" he smiled.

"Can…can you love me?" Alfred asked unsure if he wanted to hear the answer.

"I've always loved you, you git." Alfred didn't waste another second. He crushed his lips on Arthur's. Arthur put his hands around the other's neck. Too soon, they had to break the kiss in order to take a breath.

"Thanks for forgiving me." Alfred grinned again.

"Thank you for loving me." Arthur smiled happy. Finally he and Alfred were on the same page. What's more, they both loved each other. Arthur felt so happy, like he hadn't in ages.

"We are interrupting, da?"

Both Alfred and Arthur snapped their heads in the direction of the voice. Ivan (a friend of Alfred's) stood in the doorway smiling innocently. Gilbert and Ludwig (his friends also) stood a little bit in the background, Gilbert grinning and Ludwig looking somewhat shocked. Alfred and Arthur jumped apart, both blushing a brilliant shade of red.

"Ja, should we come back later?" Ludwig asked finally managing to find his voice.

"What are you doing here? Have you never heard of knocking!?" Arthur asked trying to regain his composure.

"We were walking past and heard awful noise. Like someone killing someone. We wanted to check you were okay." Ivan explained with the innocent smile still on his face.

Arthur quickly realised that what Ivan must have been talking about was Alfred's very bad versions of Kelly Clarkson and Bette Midler.

"How much have you seen?" Alfred asked turning shy all of a sudden.

"Enough" Gilbert grinned. "Enough my friend."

* * *

**If you made it to the end, thanks so much! Hope you enjoyed this at least a little, sorry if it sucked…**


End file.
